


Seven

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, July Table, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The Winchesters are having motel woes.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Seven

Now would have been a really good time to have paid more attention to his Greek mythology. Or to have access to Sam's big, beautiful research filled brain, but _he_ was passed out in a corner. Or even to call Bobby, but head number three had chomped his cell phone when he'd tried to call earlier. 

Shooting it wasn't helping. Confusing it only worked on part of the heads at a time. It wasn't interested in the pizza Dean had tried to offer it. 

Leave it to them to get the one motel with the seven headed hydra in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> Holiday Prompts: July Table: seven


End file.
